Talk:Megavore/@comment-2601:98A:381:4580:4980:D424:3AC8:411A-20170705221027
Here is a step-by-step guide on how to get the Megavore from scratch. It's gonna be a long comment, but if you're looking for a Megavore, read it! This comment will assume that you just started the game, so pick up on the step you are on in-game. I can almost assure you that if you're active and you follow this guide, you'll be able to get a Megavore within 2 months or less. Now let's begin! Step 1: So you just started DS. Select the T-rex, and get it to day 11. Step 2: You now have the Brachiosaurus unlocked. It's a good DNA grinder you can get early on. Play as it until you have 2,080 DNA. Don't forget to collect your daily reward, it helps! Step 3: Use your DNA to buy the Barosaurus. It's a very large sauropod found near the Megavore on the select screen. This guy is the best DNA grinder in the game, earning 75 DNA a day. Step 4: Play and grow your Barosaurus until you have 1,500 DNA. Step 5: Go on to the Trading Map, select the tab titled "Eggs", and buy one Mayhem Egg. Step 6: Repeat steps 4 and 5 until you have 3 to 4 orange rarity mayhems or higher. If you somehow get a Mayhem Gojira, trade it for a Giant Albino and a Psychoceratops. Step 7: Trade the orange and or red skins you just got for a Headlessaurus, a Peak Spinosaurus, a Wendigo, or an Early Winter Frost Sauro. Step 8: Repeat steps 4 through 7 until you have 3 of the skins listed in step 7. Step 9: Trade the 3 skins for a Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. Step 10: Repeat steps 4 through 8, then instead of trading for a Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, trade for a Kaiju Sauro. Do the same thing again, but instead of trading for a Kaiju Sauro, trade for a Kaiju Titanosaurus or a Kaiju Baryonyx. In case you didn't realize yet, there's a lot a repetition in getting hybrids. Step 11: Trade the 3 Kaijus you now have for either a Classic Megavore or a Classic Albino Terror. Step 12: Repeat the ealier steps and get either a Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus or a Kaiju Sauro. Trade the Classic Megavore or Albino and the Kaiju for a Psychoceratops. Step 13: Repeat the steps until you have 2 Psychoceratops in total. Then, repeat the earlier steps until you get a Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus and a Kaiju Sauroposeidon. Step 14: Trade one Psychoceratops and the 2 Kaijus for a Giant Albino Baryonyx. Step 15: Repeat the steps until you have another Psychoceratops, and trade it along with a Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus for a Maceball Stegosaurus. You're almost there now! Step 16: Repeat the earlier steps until you have a Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus and a Kaiju Sauroposeidon. Step 17: Trade the Giant Albino Baryonyx, the Maceball Stegosaurus, the Psychoceratops, the Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, and the Kaiju Sauroposeidon for a Megavore. You did it! I will now go into how to get other end-game hybrids, using the Megavore. Pitch Black Terror- Trade a Megavore for one, if you're patient, you might also be able to get a Classic Albino Terror or a Classic Megavore, along with the Pitch. Albino Terror- Get 2 Megavores and trade them for an Albino Terror. You can usually get a little extra with this trade, like an extra Kaiju or a Movie. Classic Pitch Black Terror- Trade an Albino Terror and a Pitch Black Terror for a Classic Pitch Black Terror. This is the hardest dinosaur in the game to obtain, so if you get this, everything else is easier to get. Like I said above, if you follow this guide and play actively, you can easily get a Megavore within a month or two. If I could give any tips on following this guide, they would be to be polite if someone doesn't want to trade with you, and to never give up and keep trying. I hope this helps all players, new and experienced, at getting the Megavore and other hybrids.